<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MCYT but make it dragons by lovvy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224128">MCYT but make it dragons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovvy/pseuds/lovvy'>lovvy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragon AU, Found Family, Gen, One Shot Collection, human dream and dragon dream parkour bros, no the wingspans are not accurate, sapnap is almost always pissy, schlatt and quackity are a two-headed dragon, they're dragons what do you want, tommy has cataracts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovvy/pseuds/lovvy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dragn</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sapnap meets Sapnap (it doesn't go well)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there's like no description of what dragon sapnap looks like but in my defence, it's 2 am</p><p>I will definitely come back later and edit/re-write this chapter to add more descriptive language :]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sapnap furrowed his brows, craning his neck to look up at the dragon in front of him. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Nothing compared to Wilbur or Techno’s dragons, but it was still intimidating as all hell. The dragon seemed to be having the same confusion. Neither knew how long they stared at each other before the dragon turned his head and whispered something to Wilbur’s dragon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are they saying?” Sapnap looked at Dream’s dragon, who shrugged in response. He turned back to his own dragon and nearly screamed when he was met with its eye inches away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This close, Sapnap could see all of the individual scales and rigid outcrops of bone. His dragon’s pupil reminded him more of a jewel than, well, a pupil. Sapnap’s hand reflexively flew out to smack the dragon’s snout, which he immediately regretted. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>burned</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And it didn’t make sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d seen the others poking at their own dragons, and they seemed fine. So why did a fraction of a second of contact give him a blister? Sapnap didn’t have time to think about it. The dragon was clearly pissed off, and opening its mouth. It was going to fucking eat him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or it would’ve had Sapnap not immediately taken out his knife and slashed at its tongue. The dragon pulled back and spat out a puff of smoke, shaking its head in a much too dramatic way. It didn’t make a sound other than the rough smack of its tail against the ground when it finally regained focus. The dragon snapped at him, and Sapnap got a quick glimpse of rows of thin teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap shouted, tightening his grip on the knife. “Oh, is that how it’s gonna be, fucker?” It seemed to understand, hitting the ground with its tail again and curling its top lip in a snarl. Sapnap narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon charged, eliciting a shrill shriek, probably from Tubbo’s dragon, the poor thing. Sapnap dove to the side and landed on the ground with a grunt. The dragon swerved and stared at him. He got to his feet and threw the knife in the air to catch it again, holding it reversed. His dragon seemed to scoff and drew in a breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never felt the fire touch him directly, but he felt the heat radiating off of it. The cheeky fucker missed on purpose to freak him out.  Sapnap rushed the dragon. He jumped and dug his knife into a small spot between two spikes on the dragon’s side. Now that he saw it closer, it was scar tissue. And there was a lot of it. Sapnap made a mental note of the dragon’s weak spot and used the knife handle as a stepping stool to climb onto the dragon’s back. He almost felt bad when he heard it whimper, but only almost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon turned its neck back to bite at him. Sapnap laughed, grabbing onto one of its spikes to keep himself steady while he grabbed the knife. But, that was something Sapnap forgot about. Dragons are fast, and the knife was already pulled out of its skin and thrown away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard yelling, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it. Sapnap held on tighter and looked to see who was trying to get his attention. It was Wilbur. A very frantic looking Wilbur, actually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine! See? Nothing’s gonna happen to-” Sapnap was torn away from his dragon and roughly thrown onto the ground. He didn’t get to see much before his vision went black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, it must have been hours later that he woke up. It was dark, and there was a fire nearby. Sapnap frowned. His left knee felt really warm, and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He sat up, resting his weight on his elbows to peer down at his knee. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sapnap felt nauseous looking at the blood-soaked bandages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t move.” That was definitely Dream. A very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> pissed off Dream. A hand was brought up to his chest and shoved him back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why am I not moving?” Dream was obviously not impressed with the question. Sapnap couldn’t see his face because of his mask, but the general atmosphere told him that he fucked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your knee got inverted. Kinda.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you stabbed a dragon in scars that are a huge source of PTSD for him.” Wilbur’s voice cut in followed by a smack to the side of Sapnap’s head. He whined and brought his hands up in defence. “You need to apologise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap sat up again, “I can’t walk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Figure it out.” Wilbur patted his shoulder and walked away. Dream only offered a disappointed glare until he left as well. Sapnap carefully stood, putting all of his weight on his right leg. He’d broken his leg before, but then he always had some kind of support. Sapnap felt like they intentionally cleared his area of anything that could be used as crutches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His dragon was directly across from him, curled up with its snout nearly in the fire. It looked content at least. And with Tommy and Tubbo’s dragons laying on top of it, it looked fairly welcoming. Sapnap huffed and hopped forward on one leg, grimacing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like it took him hours to get across the makeshift camp. He felt everyone watching him, and eventually, the dragon had its eyes on him too. The dragon’s eyes had less of everything Sapnap saw earlier. Maybe he was looking into it too much, but Sapnap swore that it looked scared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon even shied away from Sapnap when he got closer. He didn’t move much as to not wake up the two adolescents napping on top of him, but he did as much as he could. Sapnap frowned and slowly sat down. His dragon watched him with wide eyes and a sceptical expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I didn’t know that you had… Problems with those.” He gestured at the dragon’s chest, which was covered in splatters of scar tissue. The dragon didn’t move. “I’ve kinda got something like that,” Sapnap forced himself to grin as he took off his headband and pulled his hair back to show a large scar on his forehead, “it’s from fighting another dragon. Nothing like you though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s dragon stirred, yawning and crawling under the larger dragon’s wing to lie back down. The dragon seemed to smile, and Sapnap smiled with him. Him. When did it become ‘him’? Sapnap’s dragon moved closer to him. He rested his head on the ground only a few feet from his outstretched leg that was still covered in old bandages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap slowly lowered his hand onto the dragon’s snout. It didn’t burn as badly, and he was able to be focused enough on how the scales felt to ignore his knee. It was nice, warm, and almost comforting. He’d definitely have to work on his communication skills.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How Tommy and Tubbo met</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>make this a ship thing and I will invert your ribcage</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fun fact Cidraes is loosely based off of the ARK Aberration map</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t often that Tubbo got time alone, especially lately. The summer months were finally upon them, and Cidraes was buzzing with activity as animals came out of hibernation. Especially now that the large dragon living in the fourth section was up and running, everyone was trying to get a word in. Tubbo thought it was particularly odd. The earth dragon downstairs by no means had any leadership roles in Cidraes, but he was venerated by all walks of life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could understand it to an extent, as the drake in question was going to be 240 that year, and Cidraes was rarely populated by older dragons. Tubbo settled down onto a grassy ledge with a huff, looking at the formations below him. He was at the top of the large cave system to get some sunlight before he returned to the mushroom forests for the day, so a great deal of the area was visible to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waterfall that usually attacked his ears rumbled distantly, sending clouds of mist out over the lake it spilt into. Grass and moss that was scattered in patches sticking out between cracks in the stone walls were all too green thanks to the constant upkeep from Cidraes’ resident dragons. It was a paradise, that was the only way Tubbo could describe it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Areas with large numbers of earth and forest-related dragons did tend to be much more lively in both flora and fauna, and Tubbo’s home was no exception. Small, brown mushrooms in clumps were spread generously across all partly-sunny areas, and wildflowers were abundant in the many places where the sun shone fully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even now as Tubbo lay in the afternoon sun, he could smell the earthy mushrooms a few feet away from him, hiding under the curve of the cave walls. He really did like coming up here to relax, but it was such a distance from his home in the lower sections that he couldn’t visit much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The amphithere raised his head, stretching to prepare for the flight home. He slithered off of the ledge, opening his wings to catch him halfway through his fall. Tubbo flew deeper into the cave system, paying little attention to much else around him. He didn’t have a lot of energy to stop and gawk at anything he found interesting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo crash-landed outside of the smaller cave he’d made a home in. He cursed under his breath and made his way through the thick curtain of vines. The cave was full of various bioluminescent plants that gave everything a blue and yellow hue. Orange glowing strands of vine hung from the ceiling, giving more light to the cave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon looking to his nest made of moss and flowers, Tubbo spotted a dragon sitting in front of it. He was facing away from Tubbo, but it was obvious that he was much larger, and could definitely kick his ass if he wanted to. He cleared his throat, waiting as the dragon hurriedly turned to face him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Hello,” The dragon grinned. Tubbo frowned, tilting his head. His scales were mostly white, fading into red at his wings. His body seemed to be heavily lined with pointed spikes, and even from where he was, Tubbo could see how crooked his back was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I know you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon shook his head, still smiling, “I’m Tommy. Wilbur told me to come here, he said you could help me with something.” Tubbo had to blink several times to process what Tommy said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wilbur</span>
  </em>
  <span> sent him? To be honest, Tubbo was happy that the drake knew him, but it was still jarring to find someone you’ve never met in your house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Tubbo started slowly, “and what did you need?” Tommy lowered his head and sheepishly unfolded his right wing slightly to show a large trap clamped to the end. How did he not notice that before?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got stuck in a trap, he said that you’d be the best bet on getting out of it without a lot of damage.” Tubbo slithered closer to him and inspected the trap. It was holding onto Tommy’s wing tightly, and the leathery skin of his wing was irritated and swollen around it. Dried blood was crusted around the more jagged areas of the trap, and Tubbo was impressed that Tommy had even been able to fly with the weight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop lifting it up, you’re gonna make your wing tear,” He dictated and turned away to grab several bundles of herbs. He was starting to feel like an unpaid cleric with the number of dragons coming to him for treatment. Tossing the bundles to Tommy, he blinked slowly and assessed the trap again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately Tommy was sticking his nose into the leaves to sniff at them before pulling away with a cough. Tubbo smiled to himself, shaking his head and beginning to pick at latches and weak points on the metal. Within five minutes, the trap fell from Tommy’s wing with a loud clang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Motherfucker,” He huffed, moving his wing around. Tiredly Tubbo waited for him to stop moving, unravelling a bundle of herbs and watching Tommy expectantly. As soon as he stopped moving, Tubbo was able to do something worthwhile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much to Tubbo’s dismay, the treatment took a full hour because of the larger dragon’s sudden movements at random times. As soon as he was done, Tubbo flopped onto the ground, parts of his wings and snout covered in light green specks and bits of leaves. At least for now, Tommy was quiet. He was nice, but he got tiring very quickly. Without another thought about the stranger, Tubbo fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Picture references</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>these are just the drawings made by my friend of all of the current dragon boys!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>these were drawn by crow4124, who i'm also co-writing a book with based off of this au!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Here's a Wilbur! He did used to have wings (keywords "used to"), and he's roughly 243 years old with a height of 40'9", length of 122'3", and he <em>would</em> have a 244'6" wingspan, he's mainly a tunneling earth dragon, and he eats dirt and rocks to spit out lava (like a gronckle kinda)</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  
</p>
<p>I also offer Dream! He's 76 years old and is able to fly pretty damn fast with all those wings. He's 20' tall, 60' long, and his biggest wings have a wingspan of 120' . My mans controls weather via atmokinesis. And yes, he wears a mask that's another dragon's skull.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Here's Eret! Don't mind Schlatt in the corner. Eret's 69 (nice), though we haven't figured out a reasonable size for him yet. One thing we did figure out is that he's definitely the king of the sea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Schlatt and Quackity, two in one, baby! They're 76, 23'3" tall, 69'9" long (nice), and they have a wingspan of 135'6" with some neat looking wings if I do say so myself. Quackity breathes ice, and Schlatt pure electricity/lightning. I bet you'd love to know how Quackity broke his horn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Gogy!! He's 77 and about 20' long, and he's a stupid wyrm haha. It's not shown in the picture, but he has many bioluminescent markings. He doesn't have an elemental ability, but he's got paralyzing venom!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Farm, potato boy, farm. Tech is 68, 13'8" tall, 40'5" long, and has a wingspan of 81'. He can control wind via aerokinesis as well! Canonically, he uses his tail spikes to plow field for potato farming. The spikes weren't in his original design either, my friend added them specifically for potatoes. He's canonically seen as a universal symbol for war and fertility by humans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ph1lza? From Ph1lza Minecraft? Phil is <em>420</em> <em>years old</em> (funny number), 70' tall, 210' long, and with a wingspan of 420'. I'm not joking on the wingspan, that's the actual number I got. The only reason Phil can still fly is that he has six wings, which helps quite a lot. He also eats dirt and rocks to produce lava. In the original character profile, he was actually Wilbur's brother, and they were the same age. Canonically, Phil is referred to as Etis, the God of the Earth and is also called the King of the Earth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I now offer Sparknotes. He's 72, 14' tall, 42' long, and has a wingspan of 84'. Those dark patches on him are all burn scars, which are constantly warm from the time Wilbur fucking spit lava on him! Don't worry, you'll get to read that in an upcoming oneshot. He's a regular fire-breather.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Thomas, isn't it? Tommy's 27, 15'3" tall, 40'9" long, and he has a wingspan of 91'6". His back is described as "crooked and concave" in my reference doc. Like Schlatt, Tommy can produce pure electricity, which makes for some pretty destructive tantrums. He may or may not be a symbol of death and destruction to the local humans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Big law!! Tubbo's 38, 10'9" long, and has a wingspan of 21'7". He's also got moss and flowers growing on his back that attract bees and butterflies, some of the plants on him are even bioluminescent. He's got chlorokinesis, and generally uses that to grow and create plants. He's also very <em>very</em> good with healing and navigation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>These are all of the drawings so far, but there are more characters on the way. It's only a matter of time before Karl, Bad, and Fundy are added onto this book.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>